Constantly in Motion, the Future is
by Anna Vader
Summary: A Star Wars fan from 1977 is blasted into the future to visit fans 30 years later in 2007. This was originally an English project.


"Chewie, try the cable box one more time. If it doesn't work, I give up!" shouted Anna from the large, gray box she was sitting in. "Hold your horses, I need that screwdriver to get it!" replied Chewie. Anna handed her the tool and Chewie began to loosen bolts as Anna fiddled with random gears on their latest project, a time machine.

They had been working with sweaty brows now for weeks in a vain attempt to alter time and space, thus, traveling back in time.

Suddenly, and without warning, an earth-shattering squeal emanated from the time portals main chamber, and wild, purple and blue lightning sprang fourth from within, causing the girls to reel back in fright. Anna's house shook on its foundation like a candy wrapper in an updraft with the sheer, horrible, might of the first, fully operational wormhole time machine. "Punch in a year Anna! Hurry up before it breaks down!" yelled Chewie over the roar. Anna put in the first year that came to mind; 1977, the year Star Wars was born. The roar dulled to a soft whir, then died.

A boy of about fifteen came into view standing before Anna and Chewie. He had long, shaggy, brown hair, wore bell-bottoms, a huge belt buckle, and to Anna's approval, a Star Wars T-shirt. "Whoa, man! What just happened! Where am I?" stammered the confused adolescent. "Welcome to the future!" greeted Anna and Chewie. "It's the year 2007! You've been brought into the future thirty years! Isn't it exiting!" said Anna. The boy from the past gazed around Anna's bedroom in a daze. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Chewie, and this is Anna." Said Chewie, gesturing to herself and then her compadre. "Well, my name is Kelsey, but Anna here calls me Chewie."

"Like Han Solo and Chewbacca in Star Wars? That's like, my favorite movie ever! I'm Ricky." the boy said, finding a common link with these strange babes from the future. "Exactly!" screeched Anna. "I am also a fan! Come, look at my Star Wars collection!" the two fans walked over to the bookshelf in the corner, while Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Hey man! Look at this TIE fighter! And over here, that Darth Vader! Wow!" exclaimed the exited fan upon discovering the Star Wars merchandise. "How do you find all this stuff, Especially this far into the future? I can barley find any Star Wars action figures." said Ricky.

"Well, you see, where you are in history right now there is a major shortage of Star Wars merchandise. George Lucas did not foresee the popularity of hiss movie, so he was reluctant to sell licensing material. This causes a shortage of merchandise until February of 1977." said Anna, as if she were explaining why fish swim, or why the sun shines. Still, Ricky, was perplexed. There were so many action figures and posters of characters he didn't recognize, yet they still had the 'Star Wars' trademark on them.

"Hey, you future girls, who are all these characters not in the movie? Is there a sequel?" asked the confused boy with his brow furrowed.

" You should not have asked! Now she'll never shut up!" said Chewie pulling a pillow over her head and reaching for her sudoku book.

"As Obi-wan Kenobi said in episode IV, A New Hope, 'You have taken your first step into a much larger world.'" quoted Anna. "You see, Star Wars will become 'More powerful than you can possibly imagine' and …."

"Hold on Anna, he better sit down for this one." interrupted Chewie. "In case he passes out."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Ricky, there will be not one, not two, but six Star Wars movies!" said Anna. Ricky's eyes grew large and his mind raced through all the wonders and possibilities six Star Wars movies could hold. "Whoa…. I never would have thought it would be that big." said the fan with a distant gleam in his eye.

"Now of course they are spread out over thirty years." said Chewie.

"Right, they make 'The Empire Strikes Back' in 1980, 'Return of the Jedi' in 1983, 'The Phantom Menace' in 1999, 'Attack of the Clones' in 2002, and finally, my favorite, 'Revenge of the Sith' in 2005." Anna told Ricky. She went on to explain that, "The movies made from 1980 to 1983 continue on the story of Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, Darth Vader, C3PO, and R2D2. Whereas, The 'Prequel trilogy' as we like to call them, tell the story of Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker and his fall from grace before the events of the original. Together they weave a tale of Vader's rise to power, fall to the Darkside, and ultimately, his redemption. When he gives his life for someone he loves." Anna said, beaming with pride for her Star Wars knowledge.

Ricky was in a fetal position on the floor, trying to absorb all that these future people were implying. ""Did Vader and Anakin Skywalker know each other? Wait, Darth Vader, loving someone? Who has the misfortune of being loved by Darth Vader? Ewwwwwww." said Ricky.

"Luke Skywalker." Chewie piped in.

""Huh? What? That's just wrong. Vader betrayed and murdered Luke's Father, they hate each other!" squeaked Ricky, beginning to panic.

"No, Darth Vader _is_ Anakin Skywalker!" Anna shouted excitedly.

"But, but ,but,…. That would mean….If they're the same person…." stammered Ricky, fearing the answer.

" Yes, " hissed Anna "Darth Vader is Luke's _Father_!_"_

"NOOOOOO! That's _impossible_!" wailed the distraught fan as everything he knew about Star Wars was crumbling down around him like an oatmeal cookie that has been dropped into a fishbowl. Chewie Backus came over to the lad and offered him some water to calm him down after his little breakdown.

"I told you he'd go crazy." Chewie scolded Anna.

"Yeah, Isn't it great!" said Anna with a look of complete satisfaction on her face. As an afterthought, she added, "Oh yeah, Luke and Leia are twins!" with this, a strange wail came from the poor boy on the floor. "We've more than likely scarred him for life, Anna." said Chewie with a shake of her red hair.

Ricky finally came around about five minutes later. When he did, he asked, "I have so many questions. Who was Luke's mother? Why did Anakin turn to the Darkside? Why is Leia a princess?"

"You must have patience, Ricky. Wait thirty years, like everyone else, and then you'll find out. We've already told you too much." soothed Anna.

"Some advice, keep all your action figures in perfect condition, they'll be worth a fortune later on." said Chewie.

"Oh, and before we send you back, be sure to come to the Celebration IV Star Wars convention in L.A in 2007. There are going to be about thirty- five thousand fans there, but look out for me, I'll be there." said Anna.

"I'll see you in the future!" Ricky said as he got back into the time machine.

"You mean the present, you're in the future now. Anna and I are in the present." corrected Chewie.

"No, the convention isn't until June, dimwit, we'll both be in the future!" said Anna. The girls stopped squabbling and waved goodbye to their friend from the past.

Epilogue

Anna and Chewie later sold the patent for their time portal and became wealthier than Bill Gates. They used tat money to find a cure for Alzheimer's disease and fly to L.A. with Bryan Hill (who was Anna's personal assistant) for the Star Wars convention where they met Ricky as an old, fat, and balding man. Anna later came to rule the galaxy with Chewie always at her side.


End file.
